


Killing Me Softly

by jxkuzure



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're leaving", it sounded more like a statement that a question, Hannibal said as he watched Will Graham pack a dufflebag, shuffling through the closets for the rest of his belongings. He didn't acknowledge Hannibal's presence and continued to stuff his bag, in reality, he had no words for Hannibal.</p><p>Will Graham couldn't bask in the poisonous darkness anymore--He needed an escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> ☁ Submitted By [sass-that-ass-cas](http://sass-that-ass-cas.tumblr.com/)  
> ☁ Who wanted another add-on to [Look At Us Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2558075) and I promised I would have it written in less than two weeks. Enjoy ☁
> 
> ☁ Triggers: Rape/Sexual Assault, Forced Pregnancy, Emotional Discomfort ☁
> 
> ☁ The order of the story : [A New Life Begins While Another One Withers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2503412) ☁ [Look At Us Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2558075) ☁ And now this ☁
> 
>  
> 
> ☁ Really bad and cliche when it comes to endings ☁ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧☁

**Killing Me Softly**

Anonymously (Magnificently, Unknowingly)

**Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham**

 

❝But unlike me I make it worse  
  
Maybe I wasn't always there  
But it doesn't mean I don't care  
  
Whatever it was  
  
I'm sorry for not being myself  
For everything  
ending this way❞

" **Sorry For Everything** " - Dead By April

 

* * *

 

"You're leaving", it sounded more like a statement that a question, Hannibal said as he watched Will Graham pack a duffel bag, shuffling through the closets for the rest of his belongings. He didn't acknowledge Hannibal's presence and continued to stuff his bag, in reality; he had no words for Hannibal. They both knew a time like this was going to happen-it was the matter who was going to leave first.

"I'm not going to let you leave, you know that William.", Hannibal had grabbed one of Will's bags and flipped it upside down, the contents spilling onto the floor. Will stopped packing his duffle bag and looked at his belongings scattered on the floor, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he picked up a few items near him to stuff in his duffle bag. Hannibal pursed his lips in a thin frown and leaned against the door-watching his Omega silently prepare himself. He was more than irritated; he was basking in the heat wave of anger, but hidden behind his frown. They had been "joined" for over three years and in that time, Will Graham's condition had improved since leaving the FBI. At times he did suffer from his night terrors and hallucinations but it wasn't as severe before their relationship.

In reality, Hannibal wanted to rip the heart of his Omega and gorge on it till he threw it back up. He would have to force the thick muscle down but if it meant destructing Will in the manners of flesh-He would manage. Will zipped up his first duffle bag and was going to prepare another till Hannibal grew insufferably frustrated and approached in a succession of quick steps, grabbing the Omega by the shoulders, and whirling him around. Will was prepared-striking Hannibal with the back of his hand and shoved him back with the force of his body. Lithe and nimble, Will opened the distance between his Alpha. Ice blue eyes remained calm by the sudden events but brown eyes rimmed in maroon tensed.

Blood dripped from his lower lip and was smeared across his chin once he wiped it, Hannibal looked at the sanguine on his hand, oddly fascinated. It had been a while since he's seen his own life essence-perhaps too long.

"Oh William, if you knew how much you make me go insane.", Hannibal said, a dark chuckle escaping his throat. Will geared himself for another attack, fists clenched into a ball, and stature wide. He knew he couldn't win against an Alpha; Hannibal, but he could protect himself till his dying breath. Internally and almost instinctively he wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness but Will Graham had enough of Hannibal, enough of his manipulation, and enough of his sick love. This was the end of the broken little Omega that held onto his Alpha with both hands-he desired to be the one who got away; alive.

 

> _"Do you remember when I first met you, Hannibal?", Will asked in a whisper, fingers petting silvery chest hair. Underneath cream and royal purple sheets the couple held each other close, the Omega raptured in the warmth of them both. Hannibal hummed softly and laid a soft kiss on his Omega's forehead, still sticky with sweat._
> 
> _"After Garrett Jacob Hobbs, correct? Yet we still didn't converse till later on the path.", Hannibal replies. He remembered the day in clear vision-the blood of the fawn lost still hot on Will Graham's hands, the lost blue eyes, and most of all his smell. It reeked of fear and desolate but underneath the rancidness was a bittersweet fume that enticed Hannibal's nose. Ever since that faithful encounter, Hannibal watched the Omega with hungry eyes till he ravaged what was his._
> 
> _Will made a "hm" in response and buried himself deeper into his Alpha._
> 
> _"Promise me, Hannibal. Through hell and high water, you'll stay with me."_
> 
> _"I promise till I depart from this cruel world."_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Hannibal easily overpowered his Omega but had a few scratches and scrapes on his face, wrestling the Omega face down onto the bed. Will kicked and howled but despite his efforts-he couldn't break free. The weight of the Alpha on top of him squeezed the air out of his lungs-cutting his voice short as a tearing of fabric stopped his struggles. He breathed in the rich spice of rage and knew deep inside it was over. He stayed strong as long as he could but it wasn't enough, Hannibal's influence tainted him so much. No tears were shed as the first intimal sting flourished, Will Graham had braced himself for such an event. This is what Hannibal was made of; carnal hunger, savage rage, and blackness, and Will Graham had seen it all.

As Hannibal took what he could salvage from the remnants of Will's body, the Omega saw something in the corner of his eye. A black blur with matted feathers-a familiar beast which only cawed and stamp its hooves. The beast of burden he locked away into a prison, to never see the bleak light of reality, now proudly kneeling to its master. In sync with the madness he personified, Will Graham smiled as the beast pranced closer-screeching at the thorn wendigo violating its master. Will's beast was strong but not strong enough to devour the wendigo-it looked on with poisonous hate, but Will could forgive the beast. In the morning there would be fresh black and onyx marks on his hips, legs, and wherever else Hannibal wished to abuse. The Omega closed his eyes and listened to the muffled breathing of the Alpha above him-clearing out every thought to finally be content; in spirit and physical conscious.

 

> _"Will you spend the rest of your life with me, William?", Hannibal asked, sliding a dark red box with antlers, encrusted in gold, on top of it. The Omega's chest grew fluffy and warm as he knew what kind of proposal this was; marriage, and wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around Hannibal and hold him tight. In the same breath, he didn't need a ring-he already bounded himself to the only man that anchored him._
> 
> _"Don't ask such a stupid question, Hannibal, you know I want to.", Will chides and opens the small box, amazed at the opal band inside. He picks it up between his fingers and examined it, garnets and rubies in the hues of flame red placed inside, and slipped it on. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry and Will cherished it._
> 
> _"You're the only one that makes me whole."_

Will couldn't count the times Hannibal ravaged him during the night-he simply counted the bruises left on his skin. His skin was in hues of blue and purple but another scar had buried into his flesh. Hannibal wasn't beside him in bed but he had to be roaming nearby. The table lamp was still on when Will rolled over on his back-a soft sigh escaping his lips as his body sung in soreness. He surveyed the room to see that all his stuff had been neatly arranged in the proper compartments--his heart sunk a little. In the brevity of night, Will Graham had been ensnared in another poison web, twisting and digging the thorns deeper into his skin. He allowed someone to get close and too close to the point he had to pick up the pieces. The feathered beast came back only a short time later to lay beside his master, purring deep from its chest, and offering warm darkness. Will yearned for such darkness and fell into it.

* * *

 

Over the course of several weeks, Will Graham felt like a prisoner. Hannibal had him on a strict schedule; breakfast, lunch, dinner, shower time, and finally bed time. In between those hours, Will Graham was only permitted to the library, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. The first couple of days became annoying but once Hannibal _ensured_ Will Graham wouldn't attempt escape, he became more lenient towards the schedule. Hannibal only commented the whole thing as "reteaching of domestic values of an Omega who's lost his way", Will bought none of it. He could never be domesticated-he hated being inside most of all. Worse of all, Hannibal made sure to ship his pack off somewhere where Will couldn't obtain them once again. He even went to the extremes of having dog whistles around the vicinity. Will could cope without his adored pack-it would take time but he could manage.

Hannibal was adamant on Will getting pregnant once more, despite the doctor's diagnosis of infertility. He picked up several fertility enhancing drugs and serums just for the cause; in truth, Hannibal couldn't accept not being a father. Pills at every meal, humiliating sessions involving a "serum enema", and the relentless intercourse at night. Will Graham slowly broke apart at the regiment but he barely had the willpower to stop Hannibal at this point. Somewhere during the month, Will found himself reeling over the toilet and coughing his guts up, and a pregnancy test with a bright blue plus sign. Hannibal nearly exploded in the glory of having his Omega pregnant once more but at the end of the day, there was still a risk that they could lose this life brewing.

 

> _"What if it’s a girl?", Will rubs his swollen stomach with tenderness. The nursery was almost completed and only needed a few more touches and decorations. Hannibal hummed as he fixed the bouquet of marigold in the windowsill._
> 
> _"Shall we name her Marija like we planned?", the Omega picked up a bright yellow teddy bear sitting in the crib, coddling it in his arms, as if it was his child. Hannibal sounded please at the name and turned on his heels. Dark brown eyes grew tentative at the younger man._
> 
> _"What if it’s a boy, sweet William? Didn't you want to name a boy Noah?", Hannibal asked._
> 
> _"Either way, I'll be happy to see the life we created into this world."_
> 
> _"Remember William, this world can be cruel. We must shelter our little one till the world becomes at peace once again."_

Months of idleness and solitude paid off when Will felt the first contractions, making him reel back on his knees and clutch his stomach. Hannibal came racing down from his study, scooping his Omega up into a bridal hold, and pacing as fast as he could to the spare bedroom down the hall. He had already set up everything he would need to deliver the child so eager to join the cruel world. He had Will lie down on the gurney bed with his legs bent to the knee and harnessed by straps. This delivery had to be taken with great care or the risk of losing such precious life would be detrimental. He worked and worked--his Omega screaming in the pain, and finally, a feeble cry. In his bare hands was great achievement; a child of his flesh and his blood. A little on the small side but sufficient. Hannibal got the tiny life cleaned, swaddled, and the umbilical cord cut; a healthy baby boy in his arms. Will, exhausted and nearly fading into unconscious, took one look at the child and tears ran down his face. Something he never fathom of seeing again now a reality. Hannibal handed him their child and instantly, the Omega brought the child to his chest, cooing soft nothings to the babe.

"Noah Lecter-Graham.", Hannibal said as he cleaned himself at a nearby sink. Will nodded and hugged Noah into his arms even more, still not believing it was true. By instinct he was content but in spirit and mind, he was battling the flames. It took losing himself to Hannibal in order to find sugar-coated bliss. He didn't want to be a slave to his own need. But what he needed gave him what he wanted.

They had a late baby shower, few was invited to see the new addition to the Lecter-Graham family. Beverly, Alana, Jack, and even Dr. Du Maurier came to the residence bearing gifts just like the three wise men bestowed to baby Christ. They huddled around the nursing Omega to offer their support and tentative love and it was all harnessed greatly. Will faked the happiness he truly wanted to feel behind a smile-Hannibal had indulged himself in a conversation with Alana. They were making plans for Noah's college yet he was still a babe. Will rolled his eyes once he overheard the conversation and remained focused on nursing Noah. The festivities ended early as Will retired and returned to the once empty nursery. The color scheme would have to change soon; yellow was too pale and blue was too common. Will laid Noah into his crib and ran his fingers over soft dark curls. Noah cried softly as Will started to leave. The Omega made a comforting noise from his throat and instantly the babe soothed; it was a natural gift. Once his baby was soothed, Will tiptoed out the nursery to join his Alpha in their bedroom.

Hannibal was asleep when Will slipped into pajamas and into the bed. He curled up against Hannibal and inhaled the spice laced scent he grew to hate. His resentment for Hannibal's negligence over the years has blossomed but he couldn't hate him entirely-he gave him Noah. Without Noah as his anchor, Will Graham would've given in. He wasn't entirely sure where this toxic path will lead him but he had to protect Noah with everything he had.

_Even if it meant losing them both._


End file.
